25776 años
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El mapa astral de su vida acepta solo dos puntos cardinales: la cruz del sur y la estrella del norte. Lucy guía su vida en torno a él. AU. Para Sly Jeagerjaques por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.
1. Primer equinoccio

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Lucy, algo de Gray/Lucy sutil. Leve Natsu/Lucy y Gray/Juvia rayando en lo irrelevante.

 **Extensión:** 4099 palabras.

 **Notas:** Para Sly Jeagerjaques, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Pidió un SiLu dramático _así pa' llorar_ y es lo que trate de hacer, y así surgió esto. (Espero Sly no me odie porque creo que me fui a la mierda cuando hice esto, alguien tendría que haberme detenido). Es Two-Shot, así que me falta la parte final. Y pos eso, espero le guste a pesar de todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **25.776 años.**

Primer equinoccio.

* * *

 _Ya son las 7:16  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó,  
me dice tu estrategia te arruinó,  
no queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir solo,  
si te quedan agallas..._

Minutos – Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

Lucy siente algo parecido a dolor cuando se pone el labial, como si este le abrasara la piel, mientras se mira en el espejo; espejo, cara muerta, casa vacía. Tuerce el gesto al acabar, contemplando los labios carmesí bajo la nariz irritada y los ojos rojos, pero eso también se puede arreglar. Sorbe por la nariz y continua con su trabajo: aparentar que no ha llorado. De cualquier manera su figura sobre el espejo empañado y opacada por el vapor que cubre el baño, cortesía de la reciente ducha, no luce tan mal —no tanto—. Tuerce el gesto otra vez y mira su rostro lamentable sobre el vidrio a medio en medio de la pared blanca, antes de sacar la caja de sombra de ojos del pequeño velador al que le falta una pata, sostenido por Mistral y Andersen, poesía y cuentos infantiles, respectivamente.

Total, Lucy nunca tendrá hijos, ya no necesita esos libros.

Sale del baño y pronto del departamento, ya maquillada y ocupando una falda de mezclilla algo corta pero cómoda junto con su camisa de siempre. No espera verse linda, solo no tan fea.

Avanza por la acera haciendo sonar sus tacos sobre el cemento, caminando a paso lento hasta la intersección con la calle Mimosa. Se aleja así de _La cruz_ , el edificio que contiene el departamento donde vive, ubicado en Wolf-Rayet, número 062. Suspira al detenerse a un lado del letrero negro que señaliza ambas calles, a causa de un semáforo en rojo. El repiqueteo de sus tacones se siente hasta que el semáforo finalmente pasa a verde, atravesando apresuradamente Mimosa para llegar de un lado de la avenida al otro, el punto donde Wolf-Rayet va del 051 al 040, según el letrero al menos. Desde ahí caminará recto hasta la siguiente calle, Juxta, en la que doblará rumbo a _El ancla_ , número 356 y bazar levemente conocido del sector, a quien en realidad todo mundo nomina como _El waka_. ¿Por qué? No sabe, no lleva tanto tiempo trabajando ahí.

En la puerta estará Gray Fullbuster fumando un cigarrillo, único minuto del día en que se le puede ver fumando, y si Lucy mira su reloj —y es lo que hace al ver su figura en la lejanía, una vez se acerca al bazar— serán las seis y veintitrés.

El repiqueteo de los zapatos se detiene al llegar a su lado. Gray voltea hacia ella, la contempla unos momentos.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

Lucy sonríe escuetamente e ingresa en el edificio, no dispuesta a responder eso, de cualquier manera él ya sabe que la respuesta es sí.

«Sí, Gray, he llorado, lloro todos los malditos días desde que corrí a Natsu del apartamento.»

El lugar está vacío y polvoriento a esas horas, hasta un tanto oscuro. Limpia la barra de las seis con cuarenta y tres hasta las seis con cincuenta, luego se entretiene ordenando botellas. No es domingo, así que abren a las ocho y de ahí en adelante esperan que alguien llegue a comprar alcohol y, solo tal vez, quedarse a beberlo ahí.

Gray se sienta frente a ella lo que dura ese tiempo y la contempla. Lucy se aburre, en un punto, y le increpa.

—Ve a hacer algo de provecho.

Gray tuerce el gesto, no tiene ganas de ordenar las cajas de la bodega pero no le queda de otra ante la orden de la rubia, que solo quiere que deje de mirarla.

 _«Ya odio lo suficiente mi figura frente al espejo, ¡y él solo lo empeoraba!»_

Apilar cajas es tan entretenido que Gray casi quiere reír de ironía al hacerlo, cansado. En realidad no tiene que hacer eso, él no tiene un alquiler que pagar pues ha vuelto a vivir con Silver, pero no siente deseos de dejar sola a Lucy.

 _«Sabes que a Natsu en realidad no le...»_

 _«¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero hablar de eso!»_

Así que apila cajas un buen rato, varios eones a su parecer, antes de que llegue mediodía y pueda volver a la parte principal del bar y salir de la bodega. Hay clientes y Lucy atiende como siempre en lo que él vuelve a sentarse en la barra para contemplarla fijamente, esta vez ella no le increpa en lo que dura el resto del turno.

Algo en esa rutina les duele a ambos.

Cerca de las seis de la noche Silver se pasa para buscarlo pese a que Gray le ha dicho que no es necesario, y quizás invite a Lucy a cenar con ellos, quizás ella diga que no. Gray se marcha rumbo a Ursae, número 28, en el auto de su padre, que es donde vive de nuevo desde que dejara su anterior departamento de la calle Cefeidas.

Tal vez esa rutina se repita eternamente.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana del veintiuno de Marzo se produce un quiebre, igual al que viven las estaciones. Quizás el primer síntoma de que ese día es diferente es el hecho de que su labial carmesí es reemplazado por un rosa suave, pues el otro ya prácticamente se ha acabado. O que la noche anterior terminó de mudarse una pareja al piso superior y el llanto del bebe no la dejó dormir, y ese llanto fue real y no un producto de su subconsciente.

De cualquier manera, ese día hay un quiebre y parte con la llamada telefónica a las cinco de la mañana, Lucy solo conoce un hombre lo suficientemente "ocupado" para llamar a esa hora, en cualquier caso contesta. No es su padre, pero la llamada es igualmente desagradable.

—Pero —tartamudea, no está segura de cuántos minutos lleva al teléfono y aún es incapaz de asimilar lo que oye—, ¿cómo?

—Así suceden estas cosas, es lo peor del cáncer —Si supiera qué responder, respondería—. Etapa terminal, eso dijeron, ya hubo metástasis y contagió otros tejidos, no hay nada que se pueda hacer —A través de la línea Lucy presiente que ese momento de silencio no augura nada bueno—. Él no quiso contarle, señorita Lucy, por como están las cosas entre ustedes pero... —Caprico se corta y ella tiene la noción de que sabe lo que viene, y de que no son necesarias las explicaciones—. No está bien, pensé que debería saberlo, quizás, visitarlo.

«Se va a morir igual», le susurra casi con burla una voz en su cabeza mientras siente que le tiemblan las manos.

—Ya —musita, paralizada—, entiendo.

—Comprendo que es repentino.

Quiere reír y gritar: «¿Repentino? Hace dos años vivía con él hasta que lo mandé al carajo, hace un año tenía novio hasta que lo mandé al carajo. ¿Qué sigue?, ¿es Natsu el del cáncer? ¿Qué te hace pensar que enterarme de que el padre que no veo hace dos años tiene cáncer es algo repentino?»

—Está bien —habla cómo puede, notando algo en la garganta, un nudo, tal vez—. Yo... veré que hago —juguetea con el cable—, es solo que no he estado bien últimamente justo para que ahora...

—Nosotros seguimos aquí, señorita Lucy, Aquarius no lo menciona pero se nota que la extraña mucho.

—Sí, lo sé. Hablamos luego, ¿sí? Debo ir al trabajo.

Cuelga, no quiere oír nada más.

Cuando llega a _El ancla_ y se topa con Gray no recibe la pregunta de costumbre, en cambio este se saca el cigarrillo de la boca y la contempla unos segundos.

—¿Todo bien?

«Claro, hoy no parece que he llorado, hoy definitivamente no puedo estar bien», se ríe una voz en su cabeza mientras ella se interna en el bazar sin decir nada.

No ha llorado, ciertamente, de pronto siente como si no pudiera llorar.

En lugar de eso la colma un silencio casi asfixiante durante todo lo que dura su turno, porque sencillamente hay una especie de obstrucción en su organismo que no le permite emitir el quejido lastimero que contiene desde que se enteró de la noticia. Para empeorarlo los doctores lo dijeron, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Nunca se puede hacer nada.

 _«Lo lamento mucho, señorita Heartfilia, señor Dragneel, no hay nada que se pueda hacer en estos casos.»_

Tantos nobel entregados a lo largo de los años y los muy bastardos nunca pueden hacer nada. Limpia un vaso en tanto se muerde levemente el labio porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo único que le queda es ir a enfrentarse al padre que no ha querido enfrentar por dos largos años para verlo morir. Todo eso sin llorar, no consigue llorar.

«¿Luego qué, debo ir a ver a Natsu para decirle que tenía razón, que no es culpa de nadie?».

Lucy presiente que no hace sino reírse de sí misma desde hace tiempo, lo piensa en tanto Gray se sienta frente a ella, la bodega de seguro ya ordenada.

—Lucy, ¿qué sucede?

—Por qué preguntas —es escueta al hablar y cualquiera que la conozca sabrá que está a la defensiva.

Se defiende de la vida —o intenta—.

—Estás rara —reclama él, contemplándola—. ¿Pasó algo?

—No.

—Venga, Lucy, soy tu amigo.

Gray no se rinde y ella tiene ganas de tirarle el vaso a la cabeza para que se calle, porque no quiere hablar, sencillamente no quiere hablar. Así que da la vuelta, le da la espalda y se pone a ordenar botellas aunque ya las ordenó por el simple hecho de que no quiere verlo a la cara. Lo oye chistar tras ella y sabe que su actitud lo ha cabreado, pero aún así Gray se marcha porque tras todo lo sucedido ambos aprendieron a darle espacio al otro cuando lo requería, tuvieron que aprender a hacerlo cuando se vieron en la obligación de sobrellevar las penas juntos, no quedo de otra. Por eso le da espacio y ella lo agradece internamente en tanto ordena botellas ya ordenadas.

El signo final del quiebre producido en la rutina se da finalizado el turno, porque no basta con que ella ande rara, hace falta que el desajuste llegue a su máximo. Se da cuando Silver va a buscar a Gray, como siempre.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —La pregunta ya ni es mera cortesía, es simple rutina.

Lucy contempla unos momentos al hombre frente a ella, con el «no» atorado en la garganta. Pero el «no» no surge. Porque decir no implica volver a su departamento, ese donde vive sola desde hace un año; porque decir no es enfrentarse nuevamente al teléfono al que la llamó Caprico para decirle que su padre tiene cáncer y se va a morir; porque decir no es regresar a su asfixiante rutina donde todo está mal, horriblemente mal.

—Sí.

Le sorprende hasta a ella aceptar la invitación que no ha aceptado en todo el año que lleva conociendo al padre de Gray. Por eso mismo viajar en el viejo Dodge de Silver a través de la avenida Toliman es extraño, con este en el asiento del conductor y Gray en silencio en el del copiloto, dirigiéndole escuetas miradas cada tanto.

Cuando quiere darse cuenta se halla en la avenida Almagesto, número 116, frente al _Pez austral_ , un cálido restaurante bastante conocido. Se nota por eso mismo algo incómoda al caer en la cuenta de que la van a invitar a comer, pero no objeta nada en contra cuando Gray le abre la puerta del coche con una mirada inquisitiva. Lucy apenas y lo mira al ingresar al restaurante, consciente de que su amigo anhela una explicación a su comportamiento, es solo que en esos momentos es incapaz de dársela.

El interior es elegante y bien iluminado, decorado con una pequeña fuente de un gran pez sobre la que se halla un tragaluz. Un lugar muy bonito, ciertamente.

—¿Te gustan los mariscos, Lucy? —cuestiona Silver, sacándola de su introspección.

Alza la mirada hacia el hombre mayor de sonrisa amable.

—Sí, claro que me gustan —responde, avanzando junto a padre e hijo rumbo a una mesa.

Aquello es... extraño. Hace poco más de un año que no salía a comer fuera, el simple pensamiento le deja un sabor levemente amargo pero no del todo desagradable en la boca al sentarse junto a Gray y su padre en una mesa para cuatro, dejando la cuarta silla vacía.

La silla vacía, el cuarto que nunca nadie usara.

 _«Es un problema genético, señorita Heartfilia. SIA, ¿le suena?»_

Esperan unos segundos a que alguien se acerque a atenderlos, con un silencio pesado entre ellos durante el cual Gray carraspea, demostrándole que no es la única incómoda ahí.

—Hace —sabe que la tensión es su culpa, así que se siente en la obligación de alivianar el ambiente—, mucho que no salía a comer, más de un año, creo —comenta, jugueteando con sus manos bajo el mantel.

—¿De verdad? —Silver le sonríe con calidez—. Entonces deberías pedir un deseo, la primera vez que se hace algo en un año se pide un deseo.

Lucy trata de sonreír con algo de naturalidad —«Un hijo»— pese a que cada tanto se le remueve la herida y algo se le muere por dentro.

Porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

 _«Síndrome de insensibilidad a los andrógenos, señorita Heartilia, tras los diversos estudios se llegó a ese diagnostico.»_

—Un deseo —repite, con el intento de sonrisa todavía en el rostro—, creo que sería un aumento de sueldo.

Silver ríe levemente tratando de aparentar que no nota que miente descaradamente a la vez que alguien llega a atenderlos; recién entonces Gray se digna a hablar, con la carta en sus manos.

—Quiero salmón —dice y le regresa la carta a la chica inmediatamente.

Su padre frunce un poco el ceño ante su tono algo irrespetuoso, o al menos eso le figura a Lucy, pero no le dice nada.

—Langostinos a la plancha, por favor —pide Silver y le entrega a la camarera la carta de vuelta—, y un whisky. Para el chico, el salmón al horno con algo de arroz negro y un jugo de naranja porque, como habrá notando, es un niño todavía.

Gray le dirige una mirada molesta a su padre antes de que las miradas se centren en ella. Lucy acaricia unos momentos el lomo del libreto rojo carmín antes de animarse a hablar.

—Ostras con espaguetis —pide, dejando la carta a un lado—, y un mojito.

La chica le sonríe antes de coger el libreto que ella acaba de soltar y marcharse rumbo a la cocina, para entregar el pedido.

Silver voltea hacia ella tras la pequeña interrupción.

—Entonces —inicia nuevamente la plática—, ¿a qué se debe que hoy aceptaras venir?

Por alguna razón entonces sí siente deseos de abrir la boca, a diferencia de con Gray.

—Necesitaba salir.

Supone que es debido a que es mucho mayor, que ella y que Gray, el motivo por el que acierta inmediatamente.

—¿Una mala noticia?

Lucy sonríe como perro herido.

—Un poco.

Silver le sonríe una vez más y ella pone un poco más de empeño en sentirse mejor, Gray sigue callado.

De alguna manera, la cena casi es agradable. En algún punto consigue distraerse algo entre pláticas sobre su trabajo y experiencias de vida de esas que siempre reservas para las conversaciones de sobremesa, y se siente un poquito mejor entonces.

Luego vuelve a su departamento; recién en la entrada del edificio Gray se digna a decir algo más que solo los monosílabos que ha dicho toda la noche.

—Lucy.

O ese es su plan inicial, ella lo corta.

—Mañana te cuento —replica, alzando luego la mano—. Adiós.

Ingresa al lugar y se apresura a las escaleras, llegando pronto a su departamento pues solo está en el tercer piso, sacando entonces las llaves para enfrentarse al silencio y a la oscuridad del lugar. Algo en esa imagen, la cartera tirada sobre el sofá, los platos en el fregadero, el único gancho para el único juego de llaves a un lado de la puerta, el «8» en la contestadora indicando el número de llamadas perdidas, le recuerda que su vida da asco.

Entonces se pone a llorar.

 _«Sé que esto será difícil, señorita Heartfilia, pero en realidad su genotipo es XY, si luce como una mujer es porque debido a problemas hormonales no hubo diferenciación en el desarrollo, eso explica su ausencia de periodo y la condición infértil.»_

No hay hijo, no hay novio, no hay madre y muy pronto no habrá padre.

 _«Debieron diagnosticarlo en la pubertad, aunque por lo visto lo adjudicaron por entonces a problemas de nutrición. No, no es falta de grasa corporal, es porque no hay ni útero ni ovarios. Lo siento, no hay nada que se pueda hacer en este caso para vuestro problema en particular. Sin embargo, le recomendaría...»_

Está sola y morirá sola porque ni siquiera es fea, tampoco es feo, no es una sola maldita mierda. Le duele demasiado verse al espejo y maquillarse mientras le dan ganas de vomitar, porque es horrenda.

Le duele existir.

 _«Lucy, lo podemos hablar.»_

 _«¡Fuera!»_

Últimamente, desde hace un año, solo anhela enterrarse profundo en la tierra y no salir nunca más. Anhela que los ocho mensajes de la contestadora no sean tan probablemente por el tema de su padre, anhela no haber corrido a Natsu, anhela tener por lo menos el valor para pedirle que vuelva, anhela no haberle mentido a Gray diciendo que era infértil sin decir la causa.

Es que la causa le duele demasiado.

Esa mañana casi siente algo parecido a dolor cuando se pone el labial, como si este le abrasara la piel, mientras se mira en el espejo; espejo, cara muerta, casa vacía. Tuerce el gesto al acabar, contemplando los labios de un rosa suave bajo la nariz irritada y los ojos rojos, pero eso también se puede arreglar. Sorbe por la nariz y continua con su trabajo: aparentar que no ha llorado, de nuevo, como viene haciendo todos los días de su vida desde hace un año. De cualquier manera su figura sobre el espejo empañado y opacada por el vapor que cubre el baño, cortesía de la reciente ducha, no luce tan mal —no tanto, un poco menos aberrante—. Tuerce el gesto otra vez y mira su rostro lamentable sobre el vidrio a medio romper, que quebró al arrojarle el secador de cabello a Natsu al exigirle que se fuera, sobre la pared blanca, antes de sacar la caja de sombra de ojos del pequeño velador al que le falta una pata, que Natsu prometió arreglar ante de que ella lo echara, sostenido por Mistral y Andersen, poesía y cuentos infantiles, respectivamente.

Total, Lucy nunca tendrá hijos, es asquerosamente infértil, así que ya no necesita esos libros.

Sale del baño y se dispone a vestirse para ir al trabajo. Se coloca una falda de tela marrón con leves tonos naranjas demasiado corta y una camisa beige con detalles en encaje. No espera verse linda (del todo), solo menos deforme.

Sale del apartamento y avanza, como todos los días, por Wolf-Rayet rumbo a la intersección con Mimosa, la que cruzará como todos los días para seguir en su marcha hasta Juxta, donde doblará rumbo a _El ancla_ , el bazar donde trabaja ubicado en el número 356. Ahí se encontrará con Gray y este la mirará preocupado unos momentos.

—Lloraste —ese día, el siguiente al quiebre de la rutina, no se molesta en hacer la pregunta.

Lucy aspira, preparándose mentalmente porque prefiere decirlo antes de que él lo pregunte.

«¿Qué te pasó ayer?»

—Mi padre tiene cáncer.

El silencio entre ellos solo lo explica la conmoción que domina a Gray por largos minutos, lo que alarga por ese día el tiempo que tiene el cigarrillo en la boca.

—¿Qué? —ni siquiera lo grita, parece haber quedado en pausa.

Aspira una vez más antes de continuar.

—Caprico me llamó ayer por la mañana, las células cancerígenas ya se han extendido a los otros tejidos, no hay nada que se pueda hacer —aspira por tercera vez porque necesita fuerzas para contar aquello, demasiadas—. Uno, dos meses, como mucho.

Gray no dice nada por largos momentos, solo atina a sacarse el cigarro de la boca con lentitud. Exhala el último poco de humo que le quedaba en los pulmones antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo?

Ella se alza de hombros.

—Solo pasó —es patético y hasta un poco gracioso decir aquello—. Tuvo malestares repentinos y los exámenes mostraron que tenía un tumor, solo eso.

Duele tanto que sea así, tan repentino.

—Lucy, de verdad lo siento.

Sonríe lastimeramente y extiende los brazos, rogando no llorar. Sin embargo, cuando Gray atiende a la petición y la rodea con sus brazos no puede evitar que se le pongan los ojos rojos y el nudo en la garganta vuelva.

«Ya mejorará», se consuela a sí misma tratando de creerse, como hace desde poco más de un año, pero no es tan estúpida como para tragarse una mentira tan mala.

Al final ingresa al local y limpia la barra como siempre, para después ordenar botellas. Gray por primera vez no la mira toda la mañana como un acosador, en lugar de eso va de aquí para allá y por momentos parece que en verdad trabaja. Sin embargo, cerca del mediodía se detiene unos momentos para mirarla fijamente, captando su atención.

—¿Qué? —inquiere ella, no muy segura de a qué se debe esa mirada.

—Luces bien —responde él y Lucy siente la necesidad de cuestionarle por qué dice eso de pronto—, te ves bonita —agrega Gray antes de seguir trabajando.

Lucy quiere sonrojarse porque a fin de cuentas esa mañana por primera vez en un año se arregló a consciencia, como lo haría cualquier chica de veinte y pocos que siente deseos de conquistar un hombre. Gray no se da cuenta entonces, eso sí, pero su atuendo luce mejor de noche que de día.

Bajo la luz de los faroles que comienzan a encenderse y levemente alumbrada por las luces del Dodge los tonos naranja de su falda destacan mucho mejor, de la misma forma su camisa beige sobre los tonos azulados de la noche adquiere un relieve más único. Tiene de pronto la sensación de que luce más bonita, más femenina, cuando sonríe ante la invitación de siempre.

Esa noche, al igual que la anterior, dice que sí.

El ambiente al interior del auto es menos tenso mientras atraviesan Toliman rumbo a la avenida principal. Pársec es una calle ancha y bien iluminada que recorre la ciudad de extremo a extremo, usualmente atochada de vehículos. En medio de un semáforo, con el Dodge a punto de doblar hacia Praecipua, calle perpendicular a la avenida en la que se halla _Pequeño León_ , un restaurante de alto prestigio ubicado en el número 383, Silver habla por primera vez en todo lo que llevan de viaje.

—¿Estás mejor hoy?

Lucy asiente unos momentos.

—Sí, un poco mejor —responde—. No todo lo bien que me gustaría pero al menos ya no estoy tan impactada.

—Y —dice el mayor mientras acelera el auto pues ya tiene luz verde—, ¿qué había sucedido?

—Mi padre tiene cáncer terminal.

El silencio vuelve al vehículo durante unos momentos.

—Lo siento.

Lucy niega con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe —le sonríe—, estoy bien, ya asimile la noticia.

Silver le regresa la sonrisa mientras aparca en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

—Me alegra verte mejor —le dice, colocando el freno de manos—. Cualquier cosa estamos para apoyarte.

—Lo agradezco.

Hay más sonrisas compartidas mientras Gray se baja y se dispone a abrirle la puerta por la que ella sale, para luego seguir ambos a Silver, que ya le puso alarma al auto, al edificio de arquitectura barroca dentro del cual se disponen las elegantes mesas listas para cenar. _Pequeño León_ ciertamente no tiene nada de pequeño, pero como el rey de la selva su reputación le precede. Lucy se siente hasta un poco incómoda al sentarse y aceptar la carta de marrón oscuro con letras doradas, contemplando el menú. Silver sonríe al observarla.

—Una parrilla para cuatro —dice—, y un vino. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Sus ojos se mueven a la sección de vinos.

—Un Cabernet Sauvignon está bien.

Se vuelven a sonreír y de pronto Gray está sobrando, aunque él lo viene notando desde ayer. Es que Lucy le sonríe a su padre como le sonríe a los clientes del bazar y aquello le crispa los nervios.

O quizás ella simplemente ya no sabe sonreír de otra manera.

Eso o de pronto, mientras les traen el pedido y ella bebe el vino con una sonrisa algo coqueta, necesita sentirse mujer.

Que la hagan sentir mujer.

* * *

 **Y repito, espero guste.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Segundo equinoccio

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Lucy, algo de Gray/Lucy sutil. Leve Natsu/Lucy y Gray/Juvia rayando en lo irrelevante —sobre todo el Gray/Juvia—.

 **Extensión:** 4891 palabras.

 **Notas:** Sí, me tarde un montón con esto. Lo sé, acepto la culpa, no tengo excusas (?). Al menos la inspiración y las ganas han venido a mí y me he decidido a terminar esto aunque el final acabe por ser raro a mi parecer. Mentiría si dijera que estoy conforme, y mentiría si dijera que no estoy conforme, es solo... raro. No sé, un poco de todo (?).

Al punto. Ojala le guste a Sly, ojala la dejé conforme y como ella tarda tanto como yo en actualizar de la demora no me disculpo (?) pero ojala haya valido la espera. Eso.

 **.**

* * *

 **25.776 años.**

Segundo equinoccio.

* * *

 _Ya son las 9:23  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó,  
se burla de mis ganas de besar  
la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró.  
Mi soledad es tu venganza. _

Minutos – Ricardo Arjona.

* * *

Aquella mañana Gray se levanta con un sentimiento parecido a la angustia mientras los rayos de sol inciden sobre la fachada de la casa ubicada en el número 28 de la calle Ursae. Es que aquella mañana son tres y no dos los que amanecen en esa casa.

Es extraño e indescriptible para él el conocimiento de que Lucy duerme en el cuarto de huéspedes tras la cena que ya es reglamentaria todas las noches entre ellos tres en algún local de la ciudad. Desde finales de marzo que es así, desde finales de marzo hasta ese día, a principios de mayo, que cenan todos los días de la semana —los cinco hábiles— en algún local; él, su padre y Lucy. Solo que aquella noche la invitación fue a cenar ahí, en su casa, y Lucy aceptó; luego se hizo muy tarde y lo demás ya se puede concluir, pues está en el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa durmiendo.

Al levantarse Gray se estira, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca debido al conocimiento previamente mencionado, y se dirige a la ducha porque a media noche su ropa fue a parar a la dimensión desconocida —como siempre— por lo que llegar y meterse bajo el agua no requiere preparaciones previas, digamos, desvestirse. El agua está fría pues tiene por costumbre lavarse con agua helada, nunca abre el agua caliente. Por eso el espejo no está empañado cuando saca la loción de afeitar del cajón y se mira frente a este, ni cuando coge el peine para ordenar un poco y solo un poco su cabello, le gusta ese aire descuidado que suele llevar.

Se marcha a su cuarto y abre su cajón para ponerse ropa interior, un par de pantalones, una camisa y zapatos. No más, no menos, aunque no tardará en ser menos. Sale de su cuarto a las nueve con veintitrés de la mañana, rumbo a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador. Silver ya se halla a esa hora bebiendo café en la pequeña mesa que usan para desayunar. Hay miradas compartidas y no más porque Silver conoce a su hijo y anticipa que está de mal humor, y a él no le apetece discutir a esas horas de la mañana. Es su sábado libre del mes, además, no tiene ganas de perderlo con un mal humor.

También es el sábado libre de Lucy, pero no el de Gray, por lo que oficialmente está faltando al trabajo y claramente le importa una mierda, ni que lo necesite, él solo va por Lucy. La que aparece entonces por la puerta del comedor —la contemplan pues es cocina americana— con la misma ropa que uso el día anterior, después de todo no tiene nada con lo que cambiarse. No lo dice pero se siente un poco como niña pequeña en una pijamada debido a eso.

—Buenos días, Lucy —saluda Silver.

Gray retira el rostro del refrigerador, con el jamón en la mano, y le sonríe escuetamente.

—Hola.

Lucy devuelve ambas sonrisas formando una mueca en sus labios.

—Buenos días —dice, acercándose a la mesa para sentarse frente a Silver y convertir su sonrisa en esa que suele crisparle los nervios a Gray, no soporta que le sonría así a su padre.

No soporta que cruce las piernas y apoye su brazo en la mesa, su barbilla en su mano, en una pose que peca de coqueta.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —le inquiere Silver, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

Lucy vuelve a sonreír en lo que Gray regresa a la mesa, dejando el jamón con algo de brusquedad sobre esta, obteniendo dos miradas, la de Lucy levemente sorprendida.

—Ten más cuidado, Gray, vas a romper algo así —le regaña Silver dado que la fuente que sostiene al jamón es cerámica y la cerámica se rompe.

Gray no responde cuando se sienta, cogiendo un trozo de pan y un cuchillo. Lucy lo mira unos momentos antes de regresar la atención a Silver.

—Bien, dormí bien —responde—. Lamento las molestias causadas.

—No es molestia —aclara inmediatamente el mayor, sonriéndole levemente antes de estirarse para coger el periódico.

—Agradezco la hospitalidad —dice Lucy—. ¿Qué tal vuestra noche?

—Bien, supongo —dice Gray con indiferencia (aparente), untando mantequilla en el pan.

Silver vuelve a sonreírle, a diferencia de su hijo.

—Bien también. Gracias por preguntar.

Lucy Heartfilia no lo dice pero últimamente siente a Gray distante, molesto con ella por algún motivo que desconoce. Juguetea con sus dedos unos momentos ante la incomodidad que siente ante ese hecho, captando la atención del menor de los Fullbuster.

—Desayuna —dice Gray, obteniendo una escueta mirada de Silver, que luego regresa la atención al periódico.

—Claro —murmura Lucy, incomoda ante eso, esa pose tan distante que ha tomado su amigo con ella.

—¿Quieres café o té? —cuestiona Silver.

—Café está bien.

—Yo te sirvo —dice Gray, levantándose.

Lucy lo sigue unos momentos con la mirada, para luego regresarla al frente y toparse con los orbes negros del mayor.

—¿Vas a salir, no?

Hay unos momentos de silencio por parte de la chica, antes de asentir. Cuesta aceptar la realidad del motivo por el que se halla en ese lugar, por el que Silver la invitó a su casa, la causa de que desayune en compañía. No es más que la consecuencia de su decisión anterior, que hizo patente la noche anterior.

—Sí —dice, aunque ya ha asentido, es un tanto innecesario—, ya lo decidí.

Irá a verlo, irá a verlo y entonces... entonces qué. «Hola papi, ¿cómo te va?, ¿cómo va el cáncer?, ¿tiempo sin vernos, no?». Suena tan estúpido es su cabeza, tan idiota. Se siente un poquito imbécil antes la idea de ir a verlo sin tener nada que decir en verdad, un poco imbécil y un poco nerviosa. No halla la forma de enfrentar a su padre ni su situación, pero es consciente de que debe hacerlo.

 _«Es una herida Lucy y debes superarla, sanarla»._

Es consciente de que Silver tuvo y tiene razón, debe afrontar la situación y cerrar ese bache en su vida, o se arrepentirá eternamente cuando la oportunidad se le escape de las manos. El cáncer no le ha dado tiempo para nada más que despedirse, y eso hará.

Gray corta sus pensamiento al colocar una taza frente a ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada, topándose con una escueta sonrisa que devuelve sin demasiados ánimos. Su vida es un desastre e intentar arreglarla es más devastador de lo que pudo haber supuesto. Pero no es tan malo, de alguna manera.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —cuestiona Silver.

Ella niega levemente, cogiendo la taza.

—No es necesario.

Quiere hacerlo sola, necesita hacerlo sola. Ella y ese hombre, no más.

—Como prefieras —comenta Gray, sentándose una vez más e internamente alegre de esa respuesta.

No es por nada en particular, pero la relación que se va formando entre su padre y Lucy le produce algo parecido a celos, aunque no es eso con exactitud. Es más complejo, demonios, no puede simplemente catalogarlo con una palabra como esa.

—¿Ustedes que harán? —inquiere Lucy, buscando desviar el tema.

—Nada. —Es la rápida respuesta de Gray, que no es que planee hacer algo ese día en particular.

—Iré al centro —aclara Silver—, tengo asuntos que atender.

—Oh, eso suena tan sospechoso —bromea Lucy con picardía, sacándole una suave risa al hombre frente a ella.

—Qué quieres que haga —replica éste—, los cadáveres no se ocultan solos.

Lucy se carcajea levemente ante esa respuesta, notándose de mejor animo. Lo necesita en verdad, es lo que siente cuando coge finalmente su taza de café para llevarla a sus labios, bebiendo el líquido caliente.

—Bueno —dice Silver, dejando el periódico a un lado junto a la taza ya vacía donde bebía café—, yo iré a arreglarme, mientras más pronto salga más pronto me desharé de la burocracia.

—Nos vemos viejo —dice Gray al verlo levantarse, al tiempo que Lucy deposita su taza de vuelta en la mesa.

—Hasta pronto.

Silver le sonríe, palmeando suavemente su hombro al pasar a un lado de ella.

—Suerte —dice, antes de emprender rumbo a su cuarto.

Lo contemplan marchase y luego ya solo quedan ellos dos, Lucy y Gray, en la cocina. Él la mira unos momentos antes de volver la vista al frente, mordiendo el pan que se preparó hace nada. Lucy podría sonreír como suele hacer en compañía de su amigo de no estar, últimamente, el clima entre ellos algo raro. Presiente ganas de suspirar al regresar sus ojos al café que danza en su taza, generando pequeñas olas cuando ella agita levemente el recipiente, como si ahí estuvieran sus respuestas.

Solo quiere que todo sea mejor, ¿es demasiado pedir?

—Deberías apresurarte —dice Gray.

No siente deseos de asentir a eso así que no lo hace, desvía unos instantes sus ojos del café para mirar al chico sentado a su lado y luego regresa la atención a la bebida. Es que, además del ambiente enrarecido, se suma el hecho de que sí debe apresurarse y le cuesta sacar fuerzas para hacerlo. No es como si afrontar tras todo ese tiempo a su padre sea algo sencillo, aunque se haya determinado a hacerlo.

Solo necesita retrasarlo unos momentos, solo unos momentos de plácido café en los que tratar de hallar la tranquilidad que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

«Pero el cáncer no va a esperarte, Lucy», clama una voz en su mente con saña, provocando que se muerda el labio ante lo certero del pensamiento. No va a esperarla, es ahora o nunca.

—Lucy —llama Gray, sacándola de su introspección de golpe, motivo por el que se sobresalta levemente antes de retornar la mirada a él—, ¿me has oído?

Tarda unos segundos en captar lo que le han dicho, cuando lo hace se digna a asentir como no había hecho antes.

—Sí, sí, claro —responde, retornando su mirada al café—, es solo que estaba pensando.

Hay un pequeño momento de silencio tras sus palabras.

—Entiendo. En cualquier caso no lo hagas demasiado, se te hará tarde.

Dicho esto Gray se levanta, tal como hiciese su padre momentos antes, y depositando el cuchillo que empleó en el fregadero y el jamón nuevamente en el refrigerador procede a abandonar también la cocina, deteniéndose unos momentos bajo el marco de la puerta que da al pasillo, pues del otro lado solo está el comedor, para mirarla.

—Suerte.

Y luego sale finalmente, dejando a Lucy sola en la estancia pensando medio segundo que se parece algo a su padre, a pesar de todo, solo que Silver —ya fuera por personalidad o simple experiencia— era menos osco para tratar con la gente.

Sonríe unos momentos ante eso para luego volver a beber un poco de café, le esperaba una mañana larga a fin de cuentas.

Mantiene ese pensamiento lo que tarda en beberse el café, cambiarse, coger sus cosas y tomar un taxi para que la lleve a Sigma, número 545, donde se halla la imponente mansión de los Heartfilia. Que regresar al pasado no le es sencillo, menos enfrentarlo.

Suspira, como si quisiese exhalar sus problemas con la acción, cuando baja del vehículo. No es sencillo dar ese paso, pero lo da, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la mansión que se presenta ante ella, la que abandonó hace años. Se detiene frente a la reja que restringe el paso para luego virar levemente en su camino recto y aproximarse a la caseta del guardia.

El hombre no tarda en reconocerla y permitirle el paso, detalle que agradece. Atraviesa los jardines e ingresa en la mansión a paso silencioso. La recibe Caprico y la guía a través de los largos y silenciosos pasillos rumbo al estudio principal, frente a cuya puerta se detiene. El mayordomo se inclina levemente en señal de respeto y se marcha, dejándola sola frente a la puerta. Lucy no puede ocultar la incomodidad que le supone estar una vez más ahí, frente a la puerta del estudio principal tras la cual se encuentra el padre con el que nunca supo llevarse. Le tiembla la mano al alzarla, convertida en puño, para tocar con suavidad (y temor).

Espera, tal y como recuerda, su padre siempre hace esperar antes de responder.

—Adelante.

Lucy duda otra fracción de segundo, que se convierte en un segundo completo, en dos. Se repite que debe hacerlo, se infunde valor. Para el sexto segundo se repite las palabras de Silver y se anima, solo entonces, a abrir.

La casa es tan silenciosa que las bisagras, perfectamente mantenidas, producen un sonido que se oye a través de la estancia, a través del silencio. En una maldita biblioteca no se abría oído la puerta abrirse, pero en esa casa de fantasmas donde reina el silencio sí.

Jude Heartfilia, sentado tras el amplio escritorio, tarda unos momentos en alzar la mirada a la puerta. Primero le echa una última ojeada a los papeles frente a él y luego sus ojos se mueven hasta la entrada. Se sorprende al ver a su hija ahí, cosa que a Lucy no le extraña, de seguro su padre esperaba a cualquier otro ser humano en el mundo antes que a ella ahí.

—Hola —saluda, sintiéndose tonta por ella.

¿Dónde están sus habilidades de comunicación en esos momentos?

Ah, de seguro murieron con la imagen del hombre frente a ella. Que tiene la piel más pálida que ha visto en su vida, el cabello sin brillo, la mirada cansada y el espectro de la muerte rodeando su alma. Se ve tan débil que la imagen del hombre imponente que recuerda se difumina ante su imagen.

—Lucy. —Jude no sale de su estupor, todavía—. ¿Qué...? —No consigue ni articular la pregunta.

Incluso la voz le suena débil y enferma.

—Caprico me aviso —responde ella, consciente de cuál era la pregunta no formulada. Sus manos sostienen la correa del bolso que lleva, una en la parte del hombro y la otra más abajo, ambas en ese lugar para que ella presione el tirante de su bolso tratando en vano de calmar sus nervios—, así que vine a verte.

Es definitivamente la situación más desagradable de su vida, más que echar a Natsu del departamento.

Jude vuelve la mirada a los papeles unos momentos, llevándose la mano a la cara. Luce cansado e incómodo y por primera vez en su vida Lucy cree entender su sentir.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dice finalmente, moviendo sus manos temblorosas y esqueléticas a los blancos papeles frente a él. Lucy no sabe qué son pero de seguro tienen que ver con acciones y prestamos y burocracia en general.

Se muerde el labio, esperaba esa reacción pero no quita que le (duele) molesta.

—Ya sé —replica, sintiendo el labio temblar. No se ha movido de la puerta desde que entró, pero se anima a dar unos tres pasos antes de continuar—, ya sé que no tenía que venir a interrumpirte, pero Caprico me llamó y pensé que al menos tenía derecho a ver a mi padre una última vez antes de que se muriera por culpa del cáncer. Aunque no lo creas hay gente a la que sí nos importan éstas cosas y...

—Lucy —Jude la interrumpe y ella se calla y el silencio es el más tenso que a experimentado en toda su vida. Dura tres segundos y unas pocas centésimas—, no lo dije por eso. —Ella cierra le boca y se siente un poco consternada—. Voy a morir igual, vengas o no vengas, solo pensé que dado eso no tenías que tomarte la molestia de venir, ni siquiera te trae buenos recuerdos hacerlo.

Ah, justo en la llaga. Si existe algo que duele como sal en las heridas en éste mundo eso es indudablemente la verdad.

—Ya sé —repite, ésta vez más fuerte y más testaruda—, ¿y qué? —platea, incómoda y aún algo molesta—. Quizás quise venir a ver a mi padre una última vez esperando que quizás suponga algo bueno, ¿por qué para ti necesariamente tienen que ser malo? —inquiere, dejando unos momentos sin armas al hombre frente a ella—. Nadie dice que no podemos ser padre e hija al menos una vez en la vida, ¿o de verdad lo crees imposible?

Mierda, ¿se le han aguado los ojos? Mierda, ahora de seguro luce patética y tonta porque incluso le ha temblado la voz, pero es que su padre se va a morir y ella no puede ni siquiera tener una maldita conversación decente con él como no ha podido tenerla en toda su maldita vida, ni siquiera aunque sea la última vez. Es frustrante, le molesta y le dan ganas de hacer un estúpido berrinche solo por eso, aunque en teoría no sea estúpido ni sea un berrinche.

A veces se pregunta cuál de los dos tiene la culpa de que no sepan ser una familia, quizás de él por encerrarse en su trabajo o de ella por idealizar a su madre y dejarlo a él sin posibilidad de ser lo que anhelaba.

Quizás es de Layla por morirse y dejarlos rotos.

—Lo siento.

Se le cortan los pensamientos por culpa de esa simple frase, dos palabras. Ni siquiera ha sido consciente de cuánto tiempo han pasado en silencio tras su última acotación y duda alguna vez enterarse.

Algo acaba de revolverse en su interior con esa disculpa que implica el hecho de que a su padre quizás sí le importa y entonces quizás ese viaje no es inútil y quizás aún pueda tener su soñada conversación padre e hija que siempre a soñado aunque sea una última vez.

Cliché donde los haya, pero no se puede hacer nada.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —pregunta y se siente un poco niña al hacerlo.

Casi le dan ganas de reír bobamente como la niña que alguna vez fue.

—Sí.

Vuelve a casa de los Fullbuster contra todo pronostico entrada la noche, en lugar de retornar a su departamento. No es que esté exactamente triste, en lo absoluto, pero sí anda algo sensible y no se siente con ganas de aguantar la soledad, así que vuelve ahí.

El portero la deja entrar y ella avanza a través del jardín rumbo a la puerta de entrada, que el mismo portero le vuelve a abrir. La casa está silenciosa pero mantiene un cierto tinte acogedor que le hace sonreír levemente al avanzar a través del vestíbulo. Cruza la sala de un extremo a otro para adentrarse en los pasillos, en busca de la escalera. Sube los peldaños a paso rápido en busca del estudio, el cual se halla vacío para su sorpresa.

Lucy se queda unos segundos contra la puerta antes de avanzar con algo de inseguridad por el cuarto algo oscuro, pues la cortina no está del todo abierta. Acaricia unos momentos la madera del escritorio antes de evadirla para acercarse al estante tras ésta, sobre el cual se hallan un par de fotos. Sonríe con algo de inconsciencia ante la imagen de un Silver joven junto a una mujer de cabellos castaños, ambos igual de sonrientes.

—Ey. —Se sobresalta al oír la voz a sus espaldas, dándose vuelta con rapidez para hallar a Gray bajo el marco de la puerta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lucy duda unos segundos.

—El portero...

—Se quién te dejó entrar, él mismo me aviso que estabas en la casa. Mi pregunta es qué haces aquí, en el estudio de mi viejo.

Hay un silencio algo tenso entre ellos y miradas algo culpables.

—Yo...

—Si lo estabas buscando, que es lo que supongo, te aviso que aún no ha vuelto —dice Gray, entrando en el lugar para acercarse al punto donde está ella, solo que dando la vuelta al escritorio por el lado contrario—. Lo llamaron de la compañía por un tema con las acciones así que fue para allá. —Gray fija la mirada en ella una vez llega a su lado—. ¿Cómo te fue?

El nudo en la garganta es tan palpable que casi la asfixia.

—Bien —responde, regresando la mirada a la fotografía que miraba antes de que Gray la interrumpiera, pasando los ojos a la siguiente—. Hablamos.

—¿Se arreglaron?

Lucy ríe con amargura.

—Supongo —dice—. Se va a morir, tampoco es como si desde ahora vaya a ir todos los días a reírnos y ser la familia que nunca fuimos —comenta con saña—, no es como si algo de esto sirva de algo pero —tartamudea levemente antes de continuar, dudando unos momentos y con algo de tristeza y alegría en la voz; ambas a la vez—, nos entendimos.

Gray no le dice nada, la mira unos momentos con la compresión en su mirada para luego dirigir sus ojos también a las fotografías. Lucy, que no necesita que diga nada, mueve la vista junto con él hasta los marcos. Se detiene y se sorprende con el tercero, la fotografía de la junta de negocios de hace tres años. En el centro Silver, a su lado su hijo, y al lado de Gray, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, Juvia.

—¿No has vuelto a saber de ella? —inquiere al regresar la mirada a Fullbuster, porque los ojos de él están fijos en ese cuadro.

—No. —La respuesta es rápida y monótona.

La fotografía ha de seguir ahí indudablemente por causa de Silver y sus buenos recuerdos de esa junta, con su hijo, su por entonces nuera y otros pocos familiares con él además de sus compañeros de trabajo. Debe ser por él, porque hay algo de rencor por parte de Gray al mirar la vieja fotografía.

—¿Para qué viniste? —pregunta Gray de pronto, extrañándola. Él vuelve a mirarla—. A ésta casa —aclara—, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—No quería estar sola. —Es su rápida respuesta.

Con Gray no siente necesidad de mentir o inventar una excusa, al menos en lo que respecta a eso. En lo que respecta a su siguiente pregunta no se siente capaz de ser honesta.

—¿Y para qué buscabas a Silver?

No es que Gray no lo sepa ya, no es tan estúpido para no saber lo que ha venido sucediendo a sus aparentes espaldas todo ese tiempo, lo que ha venido conformándose entre Lucy y su padre con cada salida y cada mirada coqueta. Que no es estúpido, maldita sea, y no le vendría mal que al menos uno le diera la cara respecto al tema en lugar de irse con secretos y miradas mal disimuladas.

Pero Lucy, pese a todo, solo se muerde el labio unos momentos antes de regresar la mirada a la repisa.

—Quería hablar con él. —Que no es mentira, pero no es lo que Gray quiere oír.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nada en particular, solo... hablar —dice Lucy, algo nerviosa y mirando de reojo al chico a su lado, que no despega sus ojos de ella.

—¿Por qué con él?

—No lo sé, demonios, solo hablar —replica, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia—. ¿Qué te molesta tanto, Gray? —cuestiona, porque es una duda que ciertamente tiene de hace meses.

—A saber —responde Fullbuster, tratando en vano de ocultar su molestia—. Quizás solo me gustaría saber por qué de todas las personas en éste mundo tienes que hablar exactamente con él.

—¡Que no lo sé, maldita sea, quizás porque es más amable que tú! —contraataca, tratando de calmarse sin conseguirlo—. ¡Eres tú el que vive molesto sin razón!

—¡Si fueras honesta no estaría tan molesto! —estalla Gray, sintiendo traicionado en su fuero más interno por motivos que solo él comprende y solo él comprenderá—. Una mierda, ¡si vas a acostarte con mi padre podrías tener la decencia de decírmelo!

«Te quería».

Hay un silencio, por alguna razón no tan tenso como los que han venido compartiendo desde hace meses hasta ese momento, por alguna razón no es tenso en lo absoluto. Solo es un silencio.

—Tan —repite Lucy finalmente, extrañando media milésima a Gray—, tan molesto. O sea qué incluso si hubiera sido honesta te hubieses molestado, ¿es así?

Él la taladra unos momentos con la mirada.

—¿Importa? —Es, en cierta forma, su respuesta—. No lo fuiste, punto final. ¿Se podría saber por qué?

—Pensé que te molestaría.

Gray Fullbuster tiene ganas de reírse con esa respuesta.

—¿Qué es eso? —reclama—. ¿Cuándo ocultar algo ha evitado que la gente se moleste?

Que sí, que no tiene lógica, Lucy lo tiene claro.

—Es que no sabía cómo decírtelo —responde, finalmente—, y sé que de ésta forma solo sería peor pero la realidad es que tampoco tenía el coraje para decirlo. No sé si Silver lo ve igual o no porque él simplemente nunca comentó el tema, de decirte. A veces creo que ya sabía que yo tenía miedo y que tú estabas molesto y que ya lo sabías...

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. —La corta, incómodo—. Es mi padre, Lucy, sabe todo de mí incluso si no quiero que lo haga, boba.

A Lucy esas palabras le suenan tan simples y a la vez tan ajenas que simplemente rompe a llorar. A ella le hubiera gustado ser con su padre como eran ellos, pero nunca pudo, incluso sintiendo lo mismo que su progenitor en tantas cosas —Layla, por sobre todo, Layla y su partida temprana e injusta—. Gray acaba por abrazarla y todo es unos cortos segundos como fue hace mucho tiempo, justo cuando Lucy corrió a Natsu del departamento y Juvia, maleta en mano, le dijo adiós a Gray y se marchó para siempre de su vida. Por alguna razón él la consoló entonces como si a ella la hubieran abandonado cuando fue él a quien abandonaron y Lucy la que abandonó, en cierta forma.

—Tampoco es como que fueras sutil cuando le hacías ojitos —comenta Gray de la nada, rompiendo el ambiente.

Lucy acaba por reírse levemente de lo tonto y cierto que es eso, apartándose y limpiando sus lágrimas con suavidad.

—Tonto.

—Prácticamente te lo comías con la mirada. O sea, soy estúpido, pero nadie es tan estúpido.

Se ríe de lo extrañamente tierno que le parece todo eso, ese «sé feliz, no hay problema, estoy bien con ello» que mal esconden sus palabras, camufladas de un simple tonteo entre simples amigos. Que Gray es y siempre ha estado dispuesto a ser solo su amigo si con eso ella es feliz, incluso si a veces hubiese deseado que el abrazo fuese mutuo.

Hay un momento de simple y ansiada calma antes de que Gray le roce el cabello con una mano, media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Está en el salón —comenta Gray de pronto, dejándola algo confundida—. Mi viejo —aclara—, está en el salón trasero, al fondo de la casa.

—Me dijiste que no estaba.

—Ya sé —replica Gray con obviedad—, quería hablar contigo, a solas, pero siempre le estás rondando últimamente.

A Lucy le parece entrever una especie de reclamo en esas palabras, presiente que quizás sí lo ha dejado un poco de lado y que debería sentirse más culpable, nunca ha hecho por Gray la mitad de lo que él ha hecho por ella.

—Idiota —dice, medio en broma medio en serio, más que nada en broma, antes de dar la vuelta rumbo a la puerta.

Se detiene unos momentos bajo el marco de la puerta para dar la vuelta hacia el chico, que ha regresado la mirada a las fotografías.

 _«Juvia lo siente, pero ella se ha cansado»._

—Gray —llama, captando la atención de él unos instantes—, gracias por compartir la soledad conmigo.

Gray nunca ha dado por nadie lo que ha dado por ella. Por nadie, solo por ella. Solo le ha quedado ella, por tanto, al final de todo.

—Ha sido un placer.

Y Lucy da la vuelta, y baja al primer piso, y camina rumbo al salón que está en la parte trasera de la casa, y toca la puerta con suavidad y no espera respuesta.

—¿Lucy? —Y Silver está ahí, con una cerveza en la mano y mirándola con algo de sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella le dice lo mismo que le ha dicho a Gray y se sienta a su lado. Silver le pasa la mano por la cintura, tiene el televisor encendido y ve un programa de coches, Lucy no sabe de autos ni tiene interés en ellos pero no le importa en lo absoluto en esos momentos.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien.

—¿Y con Gray? —Se despega unos segundos para verlo confundida—. Gritar es gritar por algo.

Lucy quiere reírse de lo tontos que son, ambos.

—Bien.

—¿Están bien?

—Estamos bien.

—¿Con tu padre?

—También.

—¿Tú?

—Yo también estoy bien.

Silver le sonríe y Lucy presiente tres cuartos de segundo que no quiere cometer los mismos errores.

—¿Tú?

El mayor alza una ceja, luego sonríe con diversión y se lleva la cerveza a la boca.

—Bien, supongo, aunque tengo un problema con las acciones que debo solucionar mañana y no me dejará dormir tranquilo —comenta, regresando la mirada al televisor.

Lucy vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, la mano de Silver asciende un poco y ella piensa que le gusta que le roce las costillas.

Y es que Silver es todo lo que Lucy necesita en su firmamento, que va desde Wolf-Rayet ***** hasta Ursae ****.**

Y está un poco roto también —pero se arregla solo—.

Y a Lucy le gusta que le enseñe a repararse a sí misma también, poquito a poquito.

Un poquito más chica y un poquito más linda.

Se siente más Lucy así.

* * *

 ***** Entre las estrellas de la _Cruz del sur_ se encuentra DI Crucis (WR 46), que es a la vez una estrella de Wolf-Rayet.

 ****** Actualmente la _Estrella polar_ en el hemisferio norte es α Ursae Minoris.

(Sí, todos los nombres de las calles y lugares me los saqué de -wikipedia- constelaciones).

* * *

 **Es todo. Es una cosa algo rara pero espero te guste, esposa.**


End file.
